Geralt (Soul Calibur)
Summary Geralt of Rivia is a guest character for Soul Calibur Vl. Geralt originates from The Witcher franchise and is a Witcher who goes by the title "The White Wolf". When on a mission, Geralt is suddenly sent to Astral Chaos in which he was attack by a Malfested. After defeating the Malfested, he ended up in the Soul Calibur universe. Here he came into contact with Zasalamel and later the Libra of Soul Protagonist and Mitsurugi who would then become a friendly rival to him. Afterward he would return to his world. Geralt along with 2B are the first guest characters to be canon to the Soul Calibur series. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Geralt of Rivia, "The White Wolf", The Butcher of Blaviken Origin: Soul Calibur, The Witcher Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 90 years old Classification: Human, Witcher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Master Swordsman and Skilled Marksman, Enhanced Senses (Has night vision, can detect magic with his pendant, an enhanced sense of smell, and can see through walls with certain potions), Magic (Can perform rudimentary magic with his signs), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection with Quen (Reflects 50% of the damage it takes back at the attacker), Fire Manipulation with Igni, Mind Manipulation with Axii, Illusion Negation with the Eye of Nehaleni, Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Hypnosis, Mind Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 2, Can exist within Astral Chaos for an extended period of time without being corrupted or driven mad) and Soul Manipulation (His soul was strong enough not to be denied its existence from Astral Chaos). Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Matched both Mitsurugi and Zasalamel in combat) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can wrestle with rock trolls who have boulders in their back. Could block Imlerith's mace while weakened, and later lift it to crush his skull), possibly Class 25 '(Can lift a portion of a dragon's body, could stop a giant creature while it was sprinting). 'Striking Strength: Large Town level+ Durability: Large Town level+ (Can take hits from characters on that level), higher with Quen (Able to tank what would otherwise be lethal attacks) Range: Standard melee range with fists. extended melee range with his swords, several meters with signs and bombs, dozens of meters with crossbows. Standard Equipment: Witcher Medallion, Silver sword, Steel sword, dagger, multiple bombs and potions, Nehaleni Eye. Intelligence: Gifted. Incredibly skilled alchemist and monster hunter with many decades of experience. Trained and carefully developed from birth for combat and missions. Was trained by Vesemir, a Witcher with at the time over a century of experience. As a Witcher, Geralt is highly knowledgeable about the anatomy and weaknesses of humans and monsters. He is also a wise individual, intelligent in handling social situations and bargaining. Could also find a way to win a game with Gaunter O'Dimm and find out where he could find him in his world with his rules. Weaknesses: Can only use a small number of signs consecutively before needing to recharge, taking too many potions can poison and kill him. His weapons require time-to-time maintenance to work at peak condition. Crossbows take some time to reload. Lethal injuries that would otherwise kill a man take him months to recover. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hunt of the White Wolf:' Geralt does a flourish with his steel sword and then slashes the opponent to the ground. He then uses his Axii sign to stand the opponent back up before launching them into the air and burning them with a flame from his Igni sign. He finishes with a large flourish and downward strike to knock the opponent back to the ground. * Axii Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is a mental wave that triggers a hex that causes an enemy to obey witchers' commands. The effect can wear off over time or be broken via damage from the casting witcher. It can also be used to disable opponents temporarily. *'Yrden Sign': A simple magical sign used by witchers. It forms a magical trap on the ground, which slows down enemies within its range. It is also able to create a floating sign which conjures small lightning bolts. * Igni Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a pyrokinetic burst that can repel and ignite opponents, as well as start fires. It can also be used for something more subtle, such as lighting a torch or a campfire. Igni is incredibly effective against foes that are weak to fire. ** Firestream: Igni sign can also be used to emit a continuous stream of flame. * Quen Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. When cast, it forms a protective forcefield around the casting witcher but disappears after one hit. It can also be used to create a field that absorbs damage and converts it into regeneration, but it's impossible to attack while keeping it still. ** Sun Quen: Quen sign can be empowered to set fire to opponents attacking Geralt. * Aard Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a telekinetic thrust that can stun, repel, knockdown, or disarm opponents, as well as remove barriers and other objects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Calibur Category:Witcher Universe Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Video Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7